Internet Co., Ltd.
Internet Co. or Singer Song Writer is a company producing sound effects, loops and digital audio workstation in Osaka, Japan. About Internet Co., Ltd. was established in 1988 as a music software developer in Osaka, Japan. Their VOCALOID products feature Camui Gackpo (Gackpoid), released in Jul. 2008 and GUMI (Megpoid), released in Jun. 2009, Lily (who was jointly developed by Avex Management Co., Ltd), released in Aug. 2010, Ryuto (Gachapoid), released in Oct. 2010, and CUL, released in Dec. 2011. VOCALOID had already become popular in the music trend when they started to develop the products and there was a demand for professional singing vocal's and has opted to produce "Vocaloid artist" voicebanks. By then, singers had less rejection of cloning their voices so professional singers like Gackt and Megumi Nakajima were adopted unlike Crypton Future Media, Inc., which employed voice actresses and actors for their products. Since the Vocaloid2 engine was retired from sale, Internet began to update their Vocaloids to the latest Vocaloid engine, VOCALOID3 and retire their original voicebanks from sale. Gumi was first with Vocaloid 3 Megpoid (originally called Megpoid Extend) being released in Oct. 2011 and her formal updated voicebank, Megpoid Native, was released in Mar. 2012. Lily was next with her Vocaloid 3 voicebank being released in Apr. 2012. V3 Gackpoid Extend was released July 13, and Gachapoid will follow after him. Internet has also announced a English Megpoid Voicebank. Internet Co., Ltd. also distributed a exclusive voicebank for the Vocaloid Shop's competition; galaco. She was offered as a prize for anyone who managed to get 1,000+ views on Nico Nico Douga in the Yamaha Shop music competition, but announcement of her name nor image did not come up until late April 2012. The vocal was to be awarded in conjunction with the end of the competition on the 30th of June 2012 and the voicebank itself have been released on August 5, 2012. As of June 30, it was awarded to 697 people. She is available only in downloadable version. The download service will expire on Dec. 31. The code for activating her is set to expire on Jan. 31, 2013. However, the users will receive a new code for continued use before expiration, if they wish. Key people Voicebanks VOCALOID2 VOCALOID3 Unreleased Promotional involvement Sites Piapro Internet Co. made an agreement with Piapro and users are able to post Internet's Vocaloids and creations onto the site.http://blog.piapro.jp/2008/08/post-88.html Announcement of Piapro about Gackpohttp://blog.piapro.jp/2009/05/megpoid.html Announcement of Piapro about Megpoidhttp://blog.piapro.jp/2010/07/lily.html Announcement of Piapro about Lily Yahoo! Japan Mobage A collaboration between Internet Co. and Yahoo! Japan's site Mobage began on the 22nd of August 2013, entitled "GUMI & がくぽ by INTERNET" (Gumi & Gackpo by Internet). The collab will allow users to win items featuring Gumi, Gackpo, Cul and Lily for their custom avatar via a gacha machine.http://yahoo-mbga.jp/avatar/gacha_coin/fnfaX6wd?_ref=aff%3Devg0000106 Fan Promotion During the promotions of Lily, INTERNET Co.,Ltd announced a competition beginning in July 28 and ending on August 19th. Contestants were to illustrate Lily, while another was a song competition using Lily's trial demo, which ran from August 6 to the 25th (the end of the trial usage). The songs would be judged by members of m.o.v.e, DTM Magazine, and Yamaha. Prizes included VOCALOID Lily, various Lily-based merchandise, as well as merchandise from Nico Nico Douga. References External links *Sing Song Writer *SingerSongWriterjp YouTube Channel *INTERNETjp Twitter ;License agreement INTERNET Co., Ltd. released the English license Agreement on January 2012 for English-speaking users. * Permissions and VOCALOID characters guidelines (including Vocaloid3 products) * End user license agreement for Vocaloid3 products Category:Companies Category:Internet Co., Ltd.